


Be my Forever Valentine

by JehBeeEh



Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Valentine's plans get slightly detailed, but Tony makes sure not to forget the most important part.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136618
Comments: 38
Kudos: 106





	Be my Forever Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATULATIONS! You made it through 14 proposals!! Seriously, you deserve a gold star. Or possibly a gold ring ;)
> 
> There is a link to the card. I cannot recommend clicking on the link to see it enough! It is pretty hilarious ;) 
> 
> Mega thank yous to my Palentine's - Flame, Moody, and Elwen for all the cheering and typo fixing. Many thanks especially Moody for listening to this silly idea since last summer at least!
> 
> Hope you all had/have a lovely Valentine's Day!!!

“Sorry we missed our dinner reservation,” Steve sighed as Tony collapsed next to him on the Quinjet bench.

“Still got to spend the day with you. I count it as a win, really.” Tony smirked as Steve leaned in for a quick peck. 

“Fighting alien plant monsters to boot. What more could a guy want for Valentine’s day really?”

“The one advantage of this is, no need to get me flowers after today. I don’t want to see plants of any kind for the foreseeable future.”

Steve smiled fondly at him but was interrupted before he could kiss him again.

“I thought you guys promised no PDA in common spaces or on missions?” Clint teased, making Steve blush in the process.

“How about fuck you, Barton? It’s Valentine’s day. I get a free pass.” Tony flipped him off before planting a kiss on Steve's lips for good measure.

“You guys really celebrate that bullshit? I mean, I guess Tony’d celebrate anything, but I expected better from you, Cap.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tony huffed, while Steve put a hand on his knee, squeezing gently. This was Steve's subtle way of reminding Tony to take a breath. They all got antsy after missions, good or bad.

“Anytime you can find an excuse to shower Steve with presents, you go right for it. We all know he hates it otherwise. V-day is a bullshit Hallmark holiday invented to sell more dumb cards. Nat, help me out here?”

“Oh I am not getting involved," she chimed in quickly. "Tony got me my favorite chocolates, therefore, I am a-okay with the bullshit holiday.”

Tony smiled proudly as Clint groaned and complained about not getting treats.

“Speaking of, I got  _ you  _ a card,” Tony told Steve excitedly as he handed him an envelope.

“The nice people at Hallmark will be quite pleased, I'm sure,” Steve winked at him.

“It's actually not from there. Found a small shop online. Great selection!” 

Steve opened the envelope and started pulling out [the card](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/937254305/thanks-for-all-the-orgasms-valentines?ref=shop_home_active_10&crt=1) before quickly stuffing it back in and turning a lovely shade of red.

“Now we all wanna know what it says, Cap,” Clint teased before Steve could even say a word.

“Nope, I'll read it at home,” Steve replied as evenly as he could. "What the hell?!" he hissed at Tony.

"You saw one word. Seriously, it's a cute card. Just open it, Steve," Tony tried to coax him.

"I am not opening it in front of my teammates," Steve insisted.

"If it's something to do with sex, we already know you two are getting some. Together," Natasha leveled with him.

Steve let out a low whine that Tony had to resist calling cute.

"Why can't I just read it at home?" Steve pleaded.

"Cause there is only 11 minutes left of Valentine's Day, and there is something slightly date dependent written in there, okay? I promise, it isn't weird inside." Tony gave him his best 'trust me' smile, and Steve finally pulled the card out, making sure to hide the front from Clint and Natasha.

He started reading the inside, which as Tony had promised contained mostly PG thoughts Tony has written himself. When Steve groaned, exactly when Tony knew he would, that was his cue.

_ We both know how much BS this holiday is. And yet, I’d celebrate just about any stupid holiday as long as it meant I was celebrating it with you next to me. You have turned me into some sappy, heart-eyes emoji, head over heels in love type of guy. And I don’t mind one bit, Cap. You keep saying you don’t know what would have happened to you if we hadn’t found each other. I wonder the same every day. You have made me happier than I have been in years (possibly decades if I'm being honest), and I have never felt more love from anyone than I do from you. I never want to not love you. I never want to wake up next to anyone else (or share orgasms for that matter). _

_ I never want to spend another day not calling you mine, forever. _

_ How about we have a real reason to celebrate love on Valentine's Day? Be my Valentine forever, Steven Rogers _

When Steve put down the card and looked up - or down, rather - Tony had gotten on one knee and was holding a ring box open.

"What do you say?" Tony smiled up at him.

"Why did you have to pick this card, though?" Steve asked over a wet laugh.

"Cause I knew if you accidentally found it, you wouldn't open it. It was that or 'You're my Mariah Carey' and frankly, she's got nothing on you, babe.

"Steven Rogers, will you marry me?"

"Of course. Yes!"

Tony slipped the ring on Steve's finger as Clint and Natasha cheered, prompting Bruce and Thor to ask what was happening from the cockpit. 

"I can't believe that's the card you picked to propose with," Steve told Tony after he kissed him, ignoring their teammates for a moment.

"If you're that surprised, we really shouldn't be getting married," Tony retorted playfully, kissing him again.

"Too bad, already said yes. You're stuck with me now." Steve smiled into another kiss, neither of them caring for rules, no matter how much Clint protested.

"I'll survive, I'm sure. Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> (PSST!!!! There might be one last fic coming soon in this series... arranged marriage, anyone? 👀)


End file.
